My World's Colourful
by FluffyLiliac
Summary: Miki's life is really depressing, so depressing that she considers death a good thing. Will Kaito Shion be able to proove her that her life is full of colours?
1. My World Is Black

**Hi guys, I edited the preview and will be editing the rest of the story so far so that it's better, please review on what you think of it!**

Why does she hate me so much? Why did she do that? Why does she smile so much when I'm hurt? Why does she want him so bad? Why does she hate me? Why does he hate me? Why? Why... why am I alive? Why am I still here, full of life? Why, what did I do? Why do I deserve to...

Why do I deserve to live?

I closed my scarlet eyes as I inhaled a sharp and painful breath. As I took a small glance at the silver knife perched in my left hand, I noticed, it was mocking me, mocking me for being so, so weak. And as I slowly raised it at my chest, I felt a sort of pounding in my heart, screeching at me to stop. But as I was so very mindless at that moment, I didn't stop, I kept going...

"MIKI, DON'T!"

And that was when I realised. I had something to live for. Someone to live for. I was a monster. I kept tormenting him with my stupid games, while he only smiled at me, that same smile. The smile that kept me going. But now, my hands plus the knife were stained. Stained with crimson.

"_Kaito, I hate this, I don't want to live."_

_He stared at the younger version of myself wide-eyed. I was so oblivous to him all of the time,_

"_Miki, you do realise you have something to live for, if it's worth anything to you, that is."_

_I looked up at him, my rounded face splashed with multiple tears, this wasn't the first time._

"_What then?"_

_I pressured on as Kaito built up his courage, which was rare for him. For no-one else but him._

"_Well, not exactly something, s-someone... who cares about you... a lot."_

_I, I didn't get it, since when did anyone care for me? Well, someone did. It took me too long to realise that..._

"_Who?"_

_I questioned him again, still oblivious to the pitiful, blue haired boy. It took me so long, to realise... to realise that-_

"_I care Miki."_

But it was all, to late.


	2. My World Is Grey

**I love this story. I mean I actually planned it out and it doesn't seem to suck, anyway enjoy and if you read the intro go to my world went black and read from there!**

I'm sick of life, I'm sick of life, I'm sick of life, just...

L-let it end.

All this pain I'd suffered throughout, everything, just everything, who r-really wanted me to live, right, someone did? Haha, that's not a great joke at all you know, anyway. I had the knife right next to my chest, one false move and I really would be left with no choice. Closer, closer right until-

"Stop!"

His shout made me jump, the knife made contact with my chest, accidently. Everything was turning fuzzy, m-my breathing felt off-put a-and **my world g-got darker.**

"Kaito."

**My world went black.**

I woke up suddenly to dicover I'd been awoken by someone shaking me rather harshly, they eventaully stopped when they saw I was awake, I was then met by a pair of eyes. Blue eyes, they were dark and stood out but they looked quite pale all the same, as though someone had taken the life out of them. I looked to examine the whole of their face and noticed some unwiped tears slide down his left cheek. His hair framed his face perfectly and I could have been able to describe him as the role of a modern day Romeo, but his expression gave away that he was still a lost little boy inside. He had tried to be my friend since we first met, but I kept trying to push him away. But he was like honey, he'd just stick to you no matter how hard you tried to get rid of him. His heart was pure, he didn't need me to ruin it. I always shouted at him to go away but he wouldn't, I just don't know why.

"Your alive. Thank god!"

He looked so happy for some reason, it's not really something to celebrate exactly is it? I just don't get him,

"And?"

He looked shocked, he grabbed hold of my face quite forcefully getting me to look directly in his eyes. Eye to eye contact, which I deeply hated. I felt that if I looked someone in the eye, I'd be unleashing everything so they could read my thoughts exactly, then they'd have to suffer through the pain as well which I didn't want to happen. Especially not Kaito Shion, who didn't deserve any pain at all. He was completely innocent I tell, I've known him since I could even talk and he has never, ever done something bad at all. I struggled to look away, I can't look at him, I just can't.

"Miki look at me please!"

His tone sounded dreadful, it was all my fault, I didn't want him to be hurt, but that's all I can do, hurt people, I just wanted to make someone smile at least, but I couldn't. He looked completely desperate so I gave in and let him in. It hurt so much, I swear I could see tears in his eyes when I looked at him, maybe because he knew only what I knew now.

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's not your faul-"

"YES IT IS!"

Shocked. The only emotion that drifted beyond me. He was shouting at the top of his voice, so desperate, I hated the way he sounded, I hated the way I made him feel, I hated being here, he'd be better off if I was dead.

"K-kaito?"

He didn't respond he was shaking violently and I, I was scared, really scarred I didn't know what was happening. I just wanted him to be happy I didn't want him to be like this, I was so scared of what I might had done to him.

"Kai-"

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I FREAKIN' DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE?"

What? He'd never used that language before I just didn't, get it. All these weird emotions I had yet to understand, he confused me and scared me, I was scared at that moment but before I could ask he said,

"IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU."

**Cliffhanger mwa hahahaha!**


End file.
